Kieru
by Enoshima Kazumi
Summary: Su mente no funcionaba como las demás. Porque la de ella no la dejaría vivir. Literalmente. "¿Debería saltar?". "Realmente lo estaba considerando". "Desde ese día he estado así". "¿Sientes que quieres desaparecer otra vez?" / KidxOc./ -PAUSADO-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados. Solo espero que no me demanden por escribir este fanfic.

**Titulo: **Kieru.

**Autor: **TakanashiYomi.

**Summary**: Su mente no funcionaba como las demás. Porque la de ella no la dejaría vivir. Literalmente. "¿Debería saltar?". "Realmente lo estaba considerando". "Desde ese día he estado así". "¿Sientes que quieres desaparecer otra vez?" / KidxOc.

**Clasificacion: **K+.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Género: **Romance y Hurt/Comfort.

**Nota de la autora:** Como la mayoría de los fanfics de KidxOc están en ingles (idioma que yo no aprendí), decidí escribir otro. Estoy bastante segura de que alguien denunciara mi cuenta, pero hasta entonces soy libre de escribir todo lo que quiera. Oh, recordad que no leí el manga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1.  
Aya.**

.

Luego de estar todo un día soportando a sus "queridos" amigos, irse a descansar a casa sonaba muy tentador. No lo malentiendan, no era que no los quisiera, es que simplemente a veces podían ser un tanto… molestos.

Pero por ahora, solo faltaban diez minutos con el profesor Stein y podría relajarse acomodando su simétrica casa. Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando Stein termino de borrar algo sobre un animal raro que había en el pizarrón.

–Y ahora, antes de que todos se marchen a sus casas a descansar –todos soltaron un sonido de resignación luego de escuchar las palabras de Stein–, déjenme que les cuente sobre el trabajo que tienen para, exactamente, dentro de dos semanas –y al ver las caras de sus alumnos, Stein continuo–. Y el que se niegue, será diseccionado.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los alumnos. Ante esto, Stein sonrió con su sonrisa sádica.

–Así está mejor. En grupos de a dos, deberán buscar información sobre un cultura y escribir TODO lo que encuentren sobre ella, costumbres, antepasados, y bla bla bla. Y para que quede claro, no fue idea mía, si no de Marie –se dirigió hacia su mesa, y miro un fichero–. Los grupos serán…

–¿No los elegiremos nosotros? –preguntó una chica de cabellera naranja, levantando la mano.

–No –la chica se removió en su asiento, incomoda por la mirada que le dirigía el profesor–. Bien, como decía, los grupos serán:

(N/A: Lo gracioso es que no recordaba ni la mitad de los personajes, por lo que tuve que buscarlos en internet xD)

Black Star - Chrona Makenshi.  
Maka Albarn - Kilik Lunge.  
Soul Eater - Harvar D. Éclair

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa - Jacqueline  
Liz Thompson - Kim Diehl.  
Patricia Thompson - Ox Ford.  
Death the Kid - Aya Leonhardt.

Mientras el profesor seguía mencionando los grupos, los demás comenzaron a buscar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Kid comenzó a buscar con la vista a su compañera de trabajo. Al no encontrarla, se levanto.

–¡Kid! –Lo llamo Maka, al lado de Kilik –. Esta por allí –señalo hacia un banco al final del salón, donde una chica estaba sentada dibujado algo en un papel.

Le agradeció a su amiga con la mirada y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le había indicado. Se paro frente a su banco, y carraspeo para que lo notara, pero la chica seguía dibujando sin prestarle atención.

–¿Tú eres Aya, verdad? –trato de probar suerte.

–…

–¿Hola? –alzo una ceja, un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica.

–¿Eh? –finalmente, la otra alzo la mirada, encontrándose con la del chico. Tenía los ojos de color marrón, y el cabello color lila, corto hasta los hombros. Vestía una remera musculosa rosa y falda roja. Al darse cuenta de la estaba llamando, corrió la mirada–. Oh, perdón… y-yo… Aya. Mi nombre es Aya.

–Lo sé –contesto Kid, suspirando–. Eres mi compañera en un trabajo que nos dejo el profesor Stein. ¿No prestaste atención?

–Realmente no lo estaba haciendo, lo siento.

Suspiro, y se lamento por aquel trabajo que les había dejado el profesor. En ese momento podría estar en su casa, admirando la perfecta simetría de su hogar, o simplemente arreglando cuadros por doquier. Luego de decirle sobre que trataba el trabajo, se alejo un poco, diciendo:

–Entonces, nos juntaremos pronto, un día de estos vendrás a mi casa…

–No puedo –fue la respuesta de la chica. Kid volteo a verla, y le preguntó el porqué–. No hay fecha ni hora.

•••

Finalmente, después de haber arreglado con esa chica la fecha y los horarios, podría descansar un poco. Su cómoda cama lo era aún más luego de haberle comprado ese cubrecama simétrico. Ahora solo tenía que buscar alguna cultura que hubiera adorado la simetría y podría hacer un trabajo, tranquilo.

Claro, siempre y cuando Aya estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

•••

–¿Un trabajo en parejas?

Caminando tranquilamente por la baranda de piebra de un puente, Aya recordaba lo que ese chico le había dicho antes.

–Que extraño. Hasta hoy siempre hacia lo trabajos sola.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar debajo del puente. El agua debería estar helada a esa hora de la noche. Luego de un par de minutos de examinarlo, y finalmente volvió a continuar su camino.

–No puedo… hacer eso… seria ser como mamá.

Soltó un gran suspiro, y se dispuso a dejar de pensar.

**Fin chapter 1.**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Si, lo sé. Es corto, malo, extraño, avanza muy rápido y estoy bastante segura de que a NADIE le va a gustar esta historia. Pero nada se pierde con probar, ¿verdad? Bueno, solo… tiempo, supongo.  
Si tomaste algo de tú tiempo para leer esto, te lo agradezco. Si te gusto, bien, si no te gusto… rompe ilusiones.  
Si te ha gustado y deseas que lo continúe, házmelo saber con un review. De lo contrario, este fanfic quedara en el olvido por siempre y para siempre.

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados. Solo espero que no me demanden por escribir este fanfic. Soul Eater pertenece a… eh… ¡Oia! Se me olvido el nombre. Bueno, ustedes saben.

**Titulo: **Kieru.

**Autor: **TakanashiYomi.

**Summary**: Su mente no funcionaba como las demás. Porque la de ella no la dejaría vivir. Literalmente. "¿Debería saltar?". "Realmente lo estaba considerando". "Desde ese día he estado así". "¿Sientes que quieres desaparecer otra vez?" / KidxOc.

**Clasificacion: **K+.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Género: **Romance y Hurt/Comfort.

**Nota de la autora:** Los que están leyendo esto, significa que llegaron al capítulo dos (*insertar un "no me digas" aquí*), y se los agradezco (:D). Lamento haberme tardado, es que por unos problemas, me quede sin internet en mi casa. ¡En este momento le estoy robando al Wifi al vecino! Pero ustedes: Shhh…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:  
"¿No te puedes tomar nada enserio?"**

.

.

Bien, genial, ¡esplendido!

Porque, ¿Qué podía ser mejor que tener que entregar un trabajo sobre alguna cultura para exactamente dos semanas, tener que hacerlo con una completa desconocida, y que esta llegue dos horas tarde para hacerlo? Habían quedado que, ese día, Aya estaría a las 14:00 en la casa de Kid, pero ya eran las 16:04, y todavía no había llegado.

Liz estaba con Kim en la habitación que compartía con Patty, haciendo su respectivo trabajo. Y Patty, seguramente las estaba observando. Había estado una hora en la casa de Ox Ford, pero este le propuso hacerlo él mismo, y luego pondría el nombre de Patty junto al suyo. Propuesta que Patty no tardo en aceptar.

En ese momento, seguramente Liz y Kim ya llevaran unas dos o tres páginas de las cincuenta que pidió el profesor Stein. Más de uno de los alumnos, protesto, ganándose un castigo del amante de la disección.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa del comedor, exasperado. ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo Aya? ¿Se habría perdido? Finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el timbre resonó en toda la mansión.

Se levanto, apresurando el paso en dirección a la puerta. Tomo el picaporte en sus manos y lo giro. Una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa se formo en su rostro.

Aya vestía una remera rosa manga larga, con un cuadro de líneas blancas y negras alternadas; una falda color rojo, zapatos marrones y su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas cortas. ¿Acaso este estaba más largo?

Pero, vamos. ¡La chica se veía completamente simétrica!

–¿Tú cabello está más largo? –preguntó el chico, con una ligera sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

–Un poco –contesto la otra, acariciando sus trenzas–. Ha pasado un par de días desde que nos vimos, y creció rápidamente.

–Oh… –pero la sorpresa y la felicidad que le producía la simetría le duro poco–. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Tenias que estar aquí hace dos horas! ¿¡Que parte de "puntualidad" no entendiste!? –simetría, puntualidad, perfección. Cosas que Kid amaba.

–Me quede dormida –fue la respuesta de la otra, dejando a Kid perplejo, sin habla y con muchas cosas que decirle–. ¿Puedo entrar?

Antes de que Kid pudiera hacer algo, la chica entro a la casa, pasando por el espacio que quedaba entre Kid y la pared. Kid volteo la cabeza, y vio como Aya se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

–Entonces, ¿comenzamos?

Kid cerró la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la chica, y la miro con enojo.

–Bien, ¿sobre qué cultura quieres hacer el trabajo? ¿Los Lowdygren, o con los Passka (**N/A**: Hahaha, los dos me lo invente, porque no encontré culturas que adoraran a la simetría xD)? A ambos le gustaba la simetría, asique es mejor que seas tú la que decida, ya que…

–Decide tú –interrumpió la otra, levantándose. Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, esta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de las otras habitaciones–. Preparare té.

–¡Oye, que esta no es tú casa! –Alcanzo a gritar Kid antes de que la chica se perdiera detrás de la pared que comunicaba a un pasillo con varias puertas–. ¿Siquiera me escucho? –suspiro Kid, desanimado.

•••

A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Por qué una completa desconocida se paseaba en su casa como si nada, no lo ayudaba en un trabajo que debían hacer juntos, y encima preparaba té con cosas que nunca le había pedido? Era interesante el no saber el porqué. Pero el té que preparaba era delicioso.

–¿Se puede saber porque actúas en MI casa como si fuera tuya? –preguntó, con un leve tic en una ceja, dándole un sorbo al té de hierbas que Aya había preparado.

–¿Tiene algo de malo? –preguntó la otra, ladeando la cabeza.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡No puedes pasearte en la casa de los otros como su fuera tuya! ¡Qué tanta confianza no es buena!

La chica lo miro fijamente durante un par de segundos, poniendo incomodo a Kid. Sentía que sus ojos marrones penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma, cohibiéndolo. Finalmente, Aya cerró los ojos y la sensación que sentía Kid desapareció. Un suave y desinteresado "Oh", fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la chica.

Finalmente, decidieron –más bien tendría que decir "decidió", puesto que a Aya le daba igual– que harían un reportaje de los Passka, y se pusieron a trabajar.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras buscaban información en los libros que Kid había traído. El silencio se volvió incomodo, pues a Kid no le parecía agradable tener a una desconocida –¡Vamos! ¡Que había aparecido en el Shibusen de un día para otro!– en su casa. Pero, cuando la miro de reojo, se dio cuenta de que eso no le preocupaba en absoluto a la chica. Leía tranquilamente el libro, con sus oscuros ojos marrones clavados en el. Si tan solo la conociera un poco mejor, tal vez no le parecería tan incomodo…

–Eh… –un suave susurro rompió sus pensamientos. Alzo la vista, y esta vez, los oscuros ojos marrones de Aya estaban clavados en él–. Ehh… Kif… No, Dik… Eso no… ¿Keid?

–¡Es Kid! –corrigió el mencionado, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Conocerse mejor, decía? Al demonio, ya la trataría como una "Soul" femenina.

–¡Eso! –Sonrió la chica, golpeando su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha–. Kid, ¿crees que esto esté bien? –preguntó, extendiendo un papel escrito a mano.

Kid lo tomo en sus manos y lo vio, sorprendido. ¿En qué momento lo había escrito? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Y, a decir verdad, no lo hacía mal. Parecía que todas las palabras habían sido seleccionadas cuidadosamente, como si fuera un libro importante lo que debía entregar, y no un reporte para la... Un momento…

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó el chico, señalando una criatura con los brazos torcidos, orejas torcidas, piernas torcidas, ojos bizcos, sonrisa de tiburón y ropa de de foca amorfa (¿?).

–Un Paka –contesto la chica, siendo corregida rápidamente por el chico–. Me ha quedado mejor que muchos de los otros dibujos que he hecho…

–Esto parece un cerdo disfrazado de vaca y tragado por una foca –contesto el chico, mirándola con toda la seriedad con la que era posible en esas situaciones.

–Uy, que rudo. Voy a prepararme un sándwich –dijo Aya, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

Kid se sostuvo la sien con el pulgar y el índice, suspirando. Bueno, ella no era nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes.

•••

En ese momento, seis horas después de lo del sándwich, Aya salía tranquilamente de la casa de Kid. Y, en esas seis horas, solo habían hecho seis hojas de las cincuenta que había pedido el profesor Stein. ¡Solo seis! Pero bueno, no era de extrañar. Luego de lo del sándwich, Liz había bajado para buscar algo para comer para ella, su hermana y Kim. Al ver a Aya, se pusieron a hablar. Y digo hablar porque los monosílabos también son palabras. Luego de una hora de eso, Liz se fue, arrastrada por Kim. Y cuando Kid pensó que, finalmente, podrían hacer el trabajo en paz; a Aya se le había ocurrido no querer hacer nada. Y Kid se había pasado el tiempo restante haciendo el trabajo solo como un idiota.

Pero en compensación, Aya copiaría todo el próximo día que se juntaran. Aunque a esta no pareció importarle.

–Me la he pasado bien –dijo la chica, más por amabilidad que por otra cosa.

–Yo no, no vuelvas –contesto Kid. Ese día su amabilidad y caballerosidad se habían ido a freír espárragos–. Solo tienes permitido entrar cuando estés más simétrica.

–Pero si me visto muy simétrica, te enamoraras de mi.

–No lo hare –Kid se sonrojo imperceptiblemente por aquellas palabras.

–Si estás seguro –susurro Aya–. Ya arreglamos hecha y hora, así que ese día preséntate en mi casa, puntual.

–¡No eres quien para hablar de puntualidad!

Como toda respuesta, Aya le dio una sonrisa irónica, y salió por la puerta que comunicaba al exterior de la mansión.

Pero, antes de irse, la chica se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los dorados de él. La sensación que había tenido Kid la primera vez comenzó a invadirlo, y se esfumo como el aire luego de que Aya apartara la mirada. Acaso ella estaba… ¿triste?

No podía preguntárselo: la de cabello trenzado había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

•••

Volvía a caminar por aquel puente, aquel que tenía que cruzar todos los días si quería regresar a su casa. Aun no sabía las sensaciones que este le provocaba. ¿Tristeza o enojo? ¿Miedo o rabia? Aunque tal vez estaba agradecida con él: con aquel frágil y viejo puente de madera…

Su reflejo no se veía en aquellas turbias aguas, que se encontraban debajo del objeto anteriormente nombrado. Ennegrecidas por la oscuridad de la noche, se veían tétricas y sombrías.

Un súbito pensamiento invadió su mente, asustándola de repente. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacerlo desaparecer. No debía. No tenía. No quería ser como mamá.

Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando ese negruzco pensamiento desapareció de su mente. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Porque?

Apartando su vista de las lúgubres aguas, Aya siguió su recorrido por aquel puente de madera.

.

.

Fin chapter 2.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Realmente, gracias a los que llegaron hasta el final de este capítulo, y espero que lean el próximo. Por favor, dejen reviews, así yo se que les está gustando y puedo continuarlo. Además, escribir uno no cuesta nada. Solo tiempo, y si leíste esto es que tienes de sobra (no me tengo mucha autoconfianza :c).  
Bueno, me alegra que mi vecino todavía no se haya dado cuenta de que le estaba robando el Wifi. Y espero que asi siga, porque no hay pinta de que vaya a dejar de hacerlo pronto. Lo siento, vecino.

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados. Solo espero que no me demanden por escribir este fanfic. Soul Eater pertenece a… eh… ¡Oia! Se me olvido el nombre. Bueno, ustedes saben.

**Titulo: **Kieru.

**Autor: **TakanashiYomi.

**Summary**: Su mente no funcionaba como las demás. Porque la de ella no la dejaría vivir. Literalmente. "¿Debería saltar?". "Realmente lo estaba considerando". "Desde ese día he estado así". "¿Sientes que quieres desaparecer otra vez?" / KidxOc.

**Clasificacion: **K+.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Género: **Romance y Hurt/Comfort.

**Nota de la autora: **La pondré abajo para no molestar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3:  
"¿Arena?"**

.

.

Según el papel garabateado que le había dado Aya el día anterior, Kid se encontraba justo delante de la puerta del departamento de la chica. Ahora, el único problema, es que no atendía a sus llamados.

Había llegado ya hace media hora, y la chica no había dado señales de vida. Había estado a punto de irse a su casa y hacer el trabajo él solo, cuando decidió probar suerte girando el picaporte. Lo idiota que se sintió cuando la puerta cedió no puede explicarse en palabras.

El departamento era, en sí, pequeño. Parecía solo tener tres habitaciones; además de esa, otras dos puertas de madera se encontraban en la pared derecha. Eso sin contar el balcón: una cortina color marrón oscuro impedía la entrada de la luz del sol.

Una alfombra color rojo oscuro con extraños diseños en color marrón cubría la parte central del suelo, en el cual unos cuatro almohadones se encontraban regados. Un televisor se encontraba algo cerca de la puerta principal, sobre una mesa de luz de color marrón y conectado a una consola. Cerca de la puerta, también había un librero, con varios libros de diferentes temas. Pegada a este, había un escritorio color beige, con una lámpara de color rosa fuerte sobre este, y una silla giratoria enfrente. Y, pegada al escritorio, una cama de una plaza –debajo de esta había una cajonera– se encontraba pegada a la pared. A simple vista se notaba que, debajo de las frazadas color blanco y negro, se encontraba una persona.

Resistiendo el impulso de tirarle un jarrón de agua a la cara, y luego darle una charla sobre la importancia de la simetría en su hogar, Kid soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió a donde la chica dormía. Tomo las frazadas, y luego las tiro al suelo. Cabe decir que la chica cayó con ellas.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo, para luego abrir lentamente los ojos, como si fuera el dulce canto de los pájaros lo que la había despertado y no su cuerpo estrellado contra el suelo.

Aya levanto la vista, y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los dorados de Kid.

–Buenos días Kid –saludo la chica, sentándose en el suelo. Claro, como si fuera de lo más normal levantarse porque un "amigo" te tiro al suelo con frazadas y todo.

–¿Buenos días? –Inquirió Kid, levantando una ceja–. Tal vez quisiste decir tardes…

–No, quise decir días –y luego, percatándose de que Kid se encontraba allí, siguió–. ¿Se podría saber qué es lo que haces en mi casa?

–La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué se supone que hacías durmiendo? Se supone que tenemos que hacer un trabajo JUNTOS y no te dignas ni a abrirme la puerta.

Aya se retiro unos mechones de cabello de los ojos y luego se sentó en su cama.

–Oh, perdóname por eso –dijo, sonriendo–. Normalmente, cuando empiezo a soñar no hay quien me despierte. Como tengo sueños lucidos, casi siempre prefiero quedarme dormida más tiempo del que estoy despierta.

–¿Sueños lucidos? –preguntó Kid, olvidándose por un momento de su enojo.

–Sí. Soy onironauta –declaro, sonriendo.

Luego de decir esas palabras, la chica se levanto y abrió uno de los cajones que estaban debajo de su cama. Tomo algunas prendas, y camino hacia una de las puertas. Con un "voy a cambiarme" desapareció detrás de esta. Y, cuando salió –vestida con una falda lila, remera blanca y el cabello atado en dos trenzas–, puedo apreciar como su cama se encontraba completamente tendida. Los almohadones que antes estaban en el suelo ahora se encontraban en su cama, acomodados de forma simétrica. Los libros que antes se encontraban amontonados en aquellos estantes, se encontraban acomodados de la misma forma que los almohadones, y las cortinas que cubrían la puerta del balcón estaban atadas cuidadosamente; también de forma simétrica.

Y eso provoco que la chica se pusiera a pensar en cuanto tiempo había tardado cambiándose.

Kid se encontraba en el balcón, procurando que todo estuviera perfectamente simétrico allí también. Pero no se podía hacer mucho en realidad.

El balcón era un tanto pequeño, pero no demasiado. A pesar de eso, la vista era magnifica, tanto como puede ser desde un decimo piso.

En una de las esquinas –pegadas a la pared– estaba una lavadora, y del otro, varias cajas apiladas. Sobre la pared, un poco apartado de la lavadora, se encontraba el purificador de agua, y cerca una ventila.

Aya se asomo por la puerta, y lo miro fijamente. El chico le devolvió la mirada.

*Mirada fija*.

La adolescente rápidamente aparto la vista y comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

–Arde…

–¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo? –suspiro el chico, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

•••

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre almohadones en el suelo, frente a una mesa ratona que Kid había encontrado en la cocina.

Y es que la chica casi no tenia mas mesas; las otras que tenia era la que se encontraba sosteniendo el televisor y la que usaba como escritorio.

–¿Es que tú solo comes en casas ajenas? –pregunto Kid, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no tenía alguna mesa en la que desayunara, almorzara, cenara, etc.

–Eso es cruel –Aya aparto la vista, con un falso tono de dolor en su voz–. Por supuesto que no, ¿crees que soy un animal?

Los ojos ambarinos de Kid se clavaron en los marrones de Aya.

–Bueno, bueno –suspiro la chica–. No suelo comer comida que realmente necesite cocinarse. Actualmente, solo me estoy alimentando de agua y ramen instantáneo.

–Pude notarlo –el chico alzo la vista y miro el cielorraso–. Las cajas que había en tu balcón los contenían, ¿verdad?

–¡Tehe! –río la chica, dándole indirectamente la razón a Kid.

Luego de esos diálogos, estuvieron cerca de un una hora y media haciendo el trabajo de Stein. Lograron completar otras seis hojas antes de que Aya se tirara de espaldas al suelo.

–No puedo más –protesto. Rápidamente se corrigió–. No, perdón… no QUIERO seguir con este trabajo.

Kid apoyo su codo en la pequeña mesa, y luego apoyo su rostro sobre su puño. La miro atentamente un par de segundos antes de hablarle.

–Tampoco es como si esto fuera mucho.

–Tú lo dices porque no eres el que escribe.

En ese momento, Kid tomo el cojín en el que había estado sentado y se lo tiro a la chica en la cara, la cual no realizo ningún movimiento para defenderse del proyectil. Se quedo inmóvil un par de segundos, antes de remover el almohadón de su cara y mirar al chico intimidatoriamente.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto, bruscamente.

–No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso –reclamo Kid, haciendo referencia a la escritura–. Si no mal no recuerdo, la vez pasada fui YO quien escribió todo, busco toda la información… en realidad fui yo quien realizo TODO el trabajo la vez pasada –y, antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, agrego–. Y no, dibujar un elefante mutante no es trabajar.

–Pero era un bonito elefante mutante.

Sabiendo de antemano que Aya no aceptaría un no por respuesta, decidió concederle un par de minutos de descanso.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, hasta que finalmente Aya rompió el silencio con una pregunta un tanto extraña.

–Kid –lo llamo–. ¿Por qué tu padre es tan… así, y tú eres tan así?

–¿Qué? –el chico arqueo una ceja.

–Lo expresare de otro modo. ¿Por qué eres tan diferente a tu padre? Es decir… con tan solo mirarlos, se pierde toda la lógica.

Kid se tomo su tiempo para pensar en la respuesta. Luego de un par de minutos, cuando el chico Death separo los labios para contestar la incógnita mas grande del mundo (¿?), la chica volvió a hablar.

–Deja, prefiero no saber –y con esas palabras volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

Iba a reclamarle por hacer preguntas de las cuales no quería respuestas, pero decidió, simplemente, cerrar la boca. Se mantuvo un rato en silencio y, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo inteligente que decir, un extraño sonido previno dele estomago de Aya.

Al oír esto, las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un suave color carmín, provocando una risa de Kid.

–¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo para comer, o tienes algo aqui?

La chica se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

–No –suspiro y continúo–. Últimamente no me estoy alimentando bien, pero realmente no quiero comer nada. Es que… todo me sabe a arena –frunció levemente el entrecejo.

–¿Arena? –pregunto Kid, confundido.

–Sí. Arena. Es extraño… hasta hace poco todo me sabía bien, pero desde la semana pasada que estoy así. Incluso cuando comí algo en tu casa, todo sabia a arena. Incluso ya no duermo tan bien como antes –se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo.

–Cuando yo vine estabas dormida…

–Dije –lo interrumpió– que ya no duermo tan bien como antes. Antes dormía mucho más, y por eso a veces solía faltar al Shibusen. Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que la falta de sueño es algo bueno…

•••

Luego de esa charla, habían vuelto a retomar el trabajo para Stein. Lograron completar otras tres hojas antes de que Kid se marchara a su casa.

Y fue en ese momento en el la escucho.

_A y a…_

La peli-lila se levanto de un salto de su cama, en la que había tratado inútilmente de que el sueño viniera a ella.

_V e n…_

Esa voz…

_ o…_

No podía ser.

_ o, r._

Pero era.

Como hipnotizada, se dirigió hacia el lugar del que aquella femenina voz la llamaba. Sabía que no debía, pero aun así…

Abrió lentamente la puerta del balcón, y dejo que el aire puro invadiera sus pulmones.

_ s…_

_._

_._

**Fin chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: **Se que no tengo perdón, pero aun así… ¡Perdón!  
Realmente quería actualizar antes, pero no he tenido internet hasta hace poco, el Wifi de mi vecino ahora tiene clave, el Wifi de mi casa no llega hasta la compu de mi pieza, el viaje de semana Santa a las Grutas… En fin, una serie de eventos no me han permitido actualizar antes. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, cuando tenga listo el próximo cap. lo subiré enseguida.

Para hablar de algo más alegre… ¡El 19 de abril fue mi cumpleaños! El primero/a que adivine cuantos años cumplí le escribiré un One-shot de trama-personajes-serie-pareja que él/ella elija.

Hasta pronto (espero)~

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tehe~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados. Solo espero que no me demanden por escribir este fanfic. Soul Eater pertenece a… eh… ¡Oia! Se me olvido el nombre. Bueno, ustedes saben.

**Titulo: **Kieru.

**Autor: **TakanashiYomi.

**Summary**: Su mente no funcionaba como las demás. Porque la de ella no la dejaría vivir. Literalmente. "¿Debería saltar?". "Realmente lo estaba considerando". "Desde ese día he estado así". "¿Sientes que quieres desaparecer otra vez?" / KidxOc.

**Clasificacion: **K+.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Género: **Romance y Hurt/Comfort.

**Nota de la autora: **Me he tardado menos que antes, ¿verdad? Dejare las notas del capitulo al final del todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4:  
"Desaparecer".**

_._

_._

_ s._

Se acerco a paso lento al balcón, y cuando abrió las puertas de este, sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban del fresco y puro aire que había allí. Era un lastima…

Las cajas que antes se encontraban dispersas por allí, ahora estaban formando una escalera perfecta, que terminaba en el borde del balcón. ¿Quién la había armado…? Ah… Seguro que había sido _ella._

Piso las cajas con cuidado de que estas no se rompieran. Sería un pequeño problema que lo hicieran, ya que el borde del balcón le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Finalmente, sus pies _–_que se encontraban cubiertos por unas simples medias blancas_–_, se posaron en la cornisa del balcón. Respiro el puro aire una vez más, y miro hacia abajo. Se encontraba en el decimo piso: si se tiraba, sería una _muerte segura._

Alzo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Extendió los brazos, mientras el viento movía su cabello tranzado.

_Ven…_

La voz de aquella persona había comenzado a sonar más fuerte y dominante. No como antes; ya no le costaba ningún esfuerzo hacerse notar. Pero, de todas formas, Aya no iba a desobedecerla.

Y cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear…

_Detente._

¿Eh? ¿De dónde había salido esa voz? No la reconocía. Por la impresión, se quedo estática en su lugar.

_¡Detente!_

¿Qué? ¿Quién era el dueño de aquella voz? Sus ojos cansados se entreabrieron, provocando que la luz del atardecer se colara por ellos. Pero, aun así, sea quien sea…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió una mano sobre la suya, y que otra la tomaba por la cintura. Fue jalada hacia atrás, cayendo sentada de espaldas a la persona que la había detenido.

Volteo la cabeza, y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los dorados de Death The Kid, que la miraba sorprendido.

–¿Qué fue… lo que estabas tratando de hacer?

–Y-yo… yo solo…

–¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Que crees que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera regresado!? –Luego de decir eso, respiro un par de veces, sin soltar a la chica–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Aya?

La chica seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Miro los dorados ojos del chico a su espalda, pero ya no se veían solo sorprendidos. Se veían preocupados.

–Esto… es solo… –cerro los ojos con fuerza –. ¡Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo!

Entrabrio los ojos, y se quedo callada una vez más. Kid tampoco menciono palabra alguna, pero cuando el sol comenzó a desaparecer luego de varios minutos, el chico Death volvió a hablar.

–Aya… ¿te encuentras bien? –oh, por favor. Que pregunta más estúpida. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien.

–Oh… l-lo siento –soltó un pequeño suspiro y pareció calmarse–. Estoy bien… o eso creo…

De nuevo un gran silencio. De nuevo Kid termino con él.

–¿Quieres decirme que sucedió? –pregunto, esta vez más tranquilo. Al ver que Aya había estado a punto de tirarse del balcón, se había preocupado. Y, por alguna razón, estaba molesto. Pero esa sensación había desaparecido cuando Aya había dicho que "ni siquiera ella lo entendía".

–Es… es algo extraño –cerro los ojos y tomo aire. Recién ahora caía en cuenta de lo que había tratado de hacer–. Es solo que yo… desde hace un tiempo me he sentido extraña. Yo… Me siento muy triste, y siento que quiero desvanecerme… Incluso se me hace difícil el caminar. Me pregunto por qué… De verdad estaba considerando el saltar… Pero sentí que había alguien por quien estaba esperando.

Kid guardo silencio. Soltó el brazo de la chica y aflojo el agarre de su cintura.

–No lo entiendo bien… pero por ahora, volvamos adentro.

La chica no trato de moverse. Y, puesto que estaba sentada sobre Kid, si ella no se movía, el chico tampoco podía hacerlo. Bajo la mirada, mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

–Perdón… pero… ¿puedo estar sola… un rato más? –había sonado más como una súplica que como una pregunta.

–No –la respuesta de Kid fue directa –. Después de lo que acabad de tratar de hacer, ni siquiera pienses que te dejare sola. Ahora, volvamos adentro.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza de Aya fue todo lo que consiguió como respuesta.

•••

Aya se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, mientras Kid la veía apoyado contra la pared contraria. El chico había cerrado la puerta del balcón con llave –la cual ahora tenía en sus manos– y la habitación era iluminada por la lámpara que Aya tenia en mesa de luz.

–Ahora, ¿vas a decirme porque trataste de tirarte del balcón?

La chica se removió en su cama, incomoda.

–Ya te lo he dicho… –esas palabras fue todo lo que salió de sus labios–. Yo… tan solo… siento que quiero desaparecer.

–Y solo por eso, ¿ibas a lanzarte de un decimo piso? –no era asi como quería hablarle, pero no podía evitarlo–. ¿Por eso hiciste algo tan peligroso?

–Yo solo… siempre he pensado en desaparecer. Querer estar sola, y desaparecer. Desde hace mucho me he sentido así…

Kid la miro, preocupado.

–¿Hace mucho? ¿Qué tanto? –esta vez el tono de su voz había sido más suave.

–Tal vez un año, o dos, o tal vez más. Realmente no tengo ganas de hacer nada, y nada me interesa. Pero no sé porque… Tal vez… tal vez solo estoy triste.

–¿Por qué?

La chica lo miro a los ojos. Se notaba que realmente no quería decir eso, y cuando Kid estuvo a punto de decirle que no hacía falta que se lo dijera, ella ya le estaba contestando.

–Porque, cuando era pequeña, mi madre se lanzo de un edificio justo frente a mis ojos.

Oh, felicidades Kid. A esto se le llama meter la pata bien metida.

•••

A pesar de que Kid le había pedido que fuera a dormir a su casa –más vale pájaro en mano que estrellado en el piso… (N/A: Espera… ¡Así no era D:!)–, Aya había insistido en permanecer en la suya. Pero de todas formas, no le preocupaba. Solo tenía una llave para el balcón, y era la que Kid se había llevado con él.

No tenía más ventanas que dieran al exterior en su casa, asique no le preocupaba que tratara de tirarse por alguna.

•••

–¿Kid? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Maka, al verlo algo desanimado el día siguiente en la escuela. Pero, ¡vamos! El que no estuviera molestando a los demás con la simetría era un milagro preocupante.

–¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Maka, estoy bien –contesto–. Es solo que estoy un poco preocupado…

A pesar de que había susurrado esa última frase, sus amigos la habían escuchado atentamente.

–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Kid-kun? –preguntó Tsubaki, mientras su técnico gritaba vaya-a-saber-tú-que-cosa.

–Es solo… –no estaba seguro de si debía decir "Aya trato de tirarse por un balcón en un decimo piso ayer" era lo indicado–. Aya, mi compañera en el trabajo de Stein, me tiene un poco preocupado…

–¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto Soul, mientras su cabeza descansaba en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

–Últimamente se la ve muy cansada, y me dijo que no estaba alimentando bien. Dice que es porque la comida le sabe a arena, pero…

–¿Eh? ¿Arena? ¡Kyahahaha! ¡Pero si la comida es deliciosa! ¿Por qué diría que le sabe a arena?

Al escuchar el molesto grito del chico estrella, prefirió quedarse callado y cambiar rápidamente de tema. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

•••

Le había prometido a Kid que no trataría de tirarse otra vez por el balcón, pero no había dicho nada sobre tirarse del techo del Shibusen.

No quería moverse. No quería, no quería.

Pero, aún así, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo. Era por culpa de _ella. _La había arrastrado hasta el techo del Shibusen, y ahora quería tirarla de allí. Y, a pesar de que trataba de resistirse, era inútil. Su cuerpo ya no la obedecía.

Y fue por eso que extendió los brazos y se dejo caer desde esa altura. Demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Y, cuando el impacto con el suelo debió de llegar, algo se interpuso en su lugar. Una persona había saltado y la había atrapado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero la persona debajo de ella recibió todo el daño.

Cuando aquella persona apoyo su mano en la nuca de la chica, abrazándola, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

–No… no me dejaste caer... ¿No es así, Kid? –aferro con fuerza el saco del chico, mientras seguía llorando–. No me... no me dejaste morir… Gracias…

La chica no dejo de llorar hasta mucho después. Aun asi, Kid estaba tranquilo por que no estuviera muerta.

.

.

Fin chapter 4.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora**: No tengo mucho, tiempo, mañana tengo prueba de lengua y no estudie. La ganadora del concurso eeeeeeeees… ¡**Amaisupresh**! Por adivinar que tengo **13** años :D  
Antes de que me vaya, quiero dar un pequeño aviso. En este momento estoy trabajando en un nuevo Fanfic –también KidxOc. Es un vicio xD–. Los que estén interesados en saber cómo va a ser la protagonista, hay un dibujo en mi perfil. El modelo en si no me pertenece, ya que está basada en un Gender Bender que me encontré por ahí.

¡Cuídense! ¡Me voy a estudiar!

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tehe~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama y los personajes inventados. Solo espero que no me demanden por escribir este fanfic. Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Ōkubo. Sip, lo busque.

**Autor: **TakanashiYomi.

**Summary**: Su mente no funcionaba como las demás. Porque la de ella no la dejaría vivir. Literalmente. "¿Debería saltar?". "Realmente lo estaba considerando". "Desde ese día he estado así". "¿Sientes que quieres desaparecer otra vez?" / KidxOc.

**Clasificacion: **K+.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Género: **Romance y Hurt/Comfort.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero el lunes he tenido prueba de HISTORIA (Sip, no era de lengua, pero mis amigos son buena gente y me ayudaron a estudiar :3), el miércoles de Dibujo, el jueves he estado tratando de terminar de leer un libro, el viernes he ido a la casa de una amiga a estudiar y después a encontraros con otras amigas, el sábado fui a la casa de una amiga a la que quiero mucho y no veía desde febrero, el domingo estuve todo el día haciendo tareas, y el lunes termine un juego y comencé uno nuevo con mi hermana. Ya ahora, dejando detrás las excusas, el fic.  
Por cierto, **la primera parte **se centra en Kid, antes de que Aya tratara de tirarse por el balcón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4:  
"Fue mi culpa."**

.

.

Cuando salió de la casa de la chica, comenzó a caminar a paso lento a la suya. Había algo que le inquietaba. Sentía que –definitivamente– algo iba mal. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque, pero lo sabía. Y por eso, a pesar de estar a medio kilometro de la casa de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado una lapicera, no dudo en regresar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Aya, pensó en tocar la puerta. Pero, al ver que estaba abierta, tan solo entro con un inaudible "_con permiso_".

Y, al no ver a la chica en la habitación, se preocupo. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz apagada; al igual que en la cocina. Se inquieto de sobremanera ante eso, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la puerta del balcón abierta. "_Solo está tomando aire_". Trato de tranquilizarse con ese pensamiento, lográndolo durante quince segundos. El tiempo que tardo en atravesar la habitación hacia el balcón.

Cuando la vio parada en el alfeizar del balcón, parada en las puntas de los pies, con los brazos extendidos y a punto de saltar; una sensación de pánico se apodero de él. Solo podía pensar en una cosa.

_Detente… ¡Detente!_

Actuando por impulso –o algo más– tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y la aferro por la cintura. Tiro hacia atrás, evitando la caída, y aliviándose al instante. Guardo silencio, y espero que Aya volteara el rostro para verla a los ojos.

Confundidos y aterrados. Eso era lo que le mostraban.

–¿Qué fue… lo que estabas tratando de hacer? –sus palabras salieron por si solas, sin siquiera pensar en lo decía.

–Y-yo… yo solo… –el sonido de su voz tartamudeante le recordaba de alguna manera a Chrona. Quiso soltarla, pero solo maximizo el agarre.

–¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Que crees que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera regresado!? –bien, si así quería saber algo, iba mal. Y Kid lo sabía. No quería decirle eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Trato de calmarse respirando profundo un par de veces, para luego volver a hablar–. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Aya?

La mirada de Kid hacia sentir culpable a Aya. Su mirada triste y preocupada la inquietaba de alguna manera. No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando una persona se preocupaba por ella; su madre había muerto hace tiempo, su padre había desaparecido tiempo después, no tenia hermanos y no sabía hacer amigos. Por esa razón, era una técnica sin arma.

–Esto… es solo… –cerro los ojos con fuerza y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente–. ¡Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo!

•••

"_Siento que quiero desaparecer_."

Esas palabras habían estado persiguiendo a Kid durante todo el día. A pesar de que quería, no podía sacárselas de la mente, y tampoco pudo sacarse la imagen de la chica a punto de saltar del balcón de su cabeza.

Aya estaba triste y deprimida. Quería saber el porqué, pero no quería forzarla a que se lo dijera. Era un caballero, al final de cuentas.

Y en medio de las clases del profesor Stein, _algo_ le había advertido que debía salir inmediatamente del salón. Trato de ignorarlo, pero la sensación persistía. Luego de pensarlo brevemente, pidió permiso para ir al baño. El profesor asintió con la cabeza, y se dedico a seguir con su explicación de la clase.

Y, ya fuera del salón. Comenzó a caminar, sin saber a dónde se dirija. Y, cuando estuvo afuera del Shibusen, dio gracias a ese presentimiento que había tenido. Ya que Aya se encontraba en la misma posición que el día anterior, solo que esta vez en la cima del Shibusen. Y cuando salto, no tarde en correr hacia ella.

La sensación de alivio que recorrió su cuerpo al tenerla sana y salva en sus brazos no podía explicarse en palabras. Había decidido decir algo, pero cuando las lagrimas de Aya habían comenzado a mojar su simétrica camisa, se abstuvo de decir algo, y se limito a colocar su mano en su nuca y a abrazarla.

–No… no me dejaste caer... ¿No es así, Kid? –la voz de la chica era una mezcla de alivio con otras sentimientos, que no logro definir. Sintió como Aya se aferraba con fuerza a su saco, arrugándolo. Decidió ignorar ese hecho–. No me... no me dejaste morir… Gracias…

•••

Luego de eso, Kid la había llevado a su casa. Y mientras él se cambiaba su camisa mojada por las lágrimas de Aya en el cuarto de baño, la chica descansaba en su habitación.

Al entrar en su habitación, la chica estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama. Parecía dormir. Se acerco lentamente a ella, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para saber si dormía o no, ella abrió los ojos de improviso, sobresaltando a Kid.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –luego de un pequeño silencio, Kid había hablado. Espero pacientemente la respuesta de la chica, la cual le llego minutos después.

–Te lo diría si supiera, pero como no lo sé, no lo haré –contesto, para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos. El chico se la quedo mirando durante unos segundos, antes de dar media vuelta hacia la puerta de la habitación. Les diría a Liz y a Patty que Aya estaba allí, y que dormiría en la casa esa noche: _definitivamente_ no iba a dejarla sola **(**N/A: Bueno, es decir, ¿Qué harían ustedes si un amigo o amiga trata de suicidarse… dos veces?**)**–. Gracias.

Esa palabra había sido mencionada de forma inaudible, como un susurro. Sin embargo, llego a los oídos del Shinigami, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Inclino la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

•••

Salvo por algunos comentarios "extraños" de Liz, ni ella ni Patty se habían opuesto a que Aya pasara la noche allí. Es más; la invitada se había quedado casi dos horas viendo dibujar a Patty, y Liz se había ofrecido a hacerle la manicura.

Había rechazado cenar con ellos. "Arena", había sido su simple respuesta del porque. Por supuesto, las hermanas Thompson no habían entendido, y Kid se había tomado el tiempo de explicarles brevemente lo que Aya había querido decir.

Y, mientras el trío cenaba, Aya estaba en la habitación de invitados. Las ventanas estaban firmemente cerradas, por obvios motivos. Balanceaba sus pies de atrás para adelante en la silla, mientras observaba como sus uñas estaban pintadas de un pálido rosa. La mayor de las Thompson le agradaba.

Kid abrió la puerta de la habitación, entro y se apoyo sobre ella al cerrarla. Un silencio extraño sobrevino.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la peli violeta, ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Pues tú qué crees? Es largo obvio –suspiro–. ¿Vas a decirme porque… te tiraste del techo del Shibusen?

Aya bajo la vista, y sus ojos pasaban desde los objetos que –obviamente– Kid había acomodado simétricamente en el suelo a sus pies que seguía balanceando. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida la cerró. Alzo la vista para ver al chico a los ojos, pero inmediatamente aparto la mirada. Mirando uno de los ocho cuadros de la pared, finalmente hablo.

–Realmente… fue mi culpa –volvió a guardar silencio. El Shinigami iba a seguir con la conversación, pero el pedido de Aya provoco que cambiara de opinión–. Déjame sola, por favor –no había sido un pedido, había sonado más como una orden–. Yo… realmente no me siento bien ahora…Te lo contare… um… pero ahora no, ¿bien?

El chico se la quedo mirando, como si estuviera valorando los pros y los contra de de su decisión.

_Contra: Aya trataría de suicidarse_ **(**N/A: Hablar así me hace mal T-T**).**

_Pro: Posiblemente estuviera afligida por un problema, y necesitara estar sola por un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión._

–Solo quiero estar sola. No tratare de matarme ni nada. Tal vez tenga pensamientos suicidas **(**N/A: Muy mal**)**, pero no soy una mentirosa.

Kid lo pensó durante unos segundos, dudando de su decisión. Finalmente, acepto el pedido –¿o orden? – de la chica.

•••

No habían pasado ni tres horas cuando Aya entro en la habitación del chico, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Se había vestido con un piyama que Liz le había pasado –realmente le agradaba ella–, aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Sonrió al ver que hasta la forma de dormir del chico era simétrica.

Con el dedo índice, oprimió la mejilla derecha de Kid, tratando de despertarle. Luego de una par de minutos de "picarlo" –y divirtiéndose en el proceso–, finalmente Kid despertó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y vio a la chica a su lado. Lejos de sorprenderle, pregunto:

–¿Sucede algo?

Aya miro fijamente los ambarinos ojos de Kid, cohibiéndolo de la misma manera que las veces anteriores. Finalmente, contesto:

–No sé cómo debería agradecerte, asique, si estás de acuerdo, te contare porque trate de… matarte –dudo un poco al decir la última palabra. Kid cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir.

Acomodándose en la cama, la invito a sentarse en ella.

–Soy todo oídos.

.

.

Fin chapter 5.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Lamento la tardanza! Es inevitable para mí tardar al escribir. Lo peor es que solo puedo escribir bien si estoy inspirada, de otra manera es imposible, y terminarían leyendo algo sobre monos cilindreros en monopatines. Y eso no será bonito.  
Mañana no tengo clases, y pasado mañana tampoco, estoy libre de hacer lo que se me venga en gana~  
Y para disculparme por mi tardanza… ejem, ejem… Un pequeño concurso :D  
El que adivine este acertijo, escribiré un **Onee-shot** de serie/trama/personajes/pareja que él/ella elija. ¡No se vale usar internet!

"**Justo a mi lado, hay una gata. Es de un tipo único. Son gatos muy extraños.  
Después de diez días, ella se embaraza; y en dieciocho días más tiene a los gatitos. En diez días más pueden embarazarse de nuevo.  
Al principio tiene dos gatos, un chico y una chica.  
La siguiente vez tiene cuatro, la siguiente vez tiene seis.  
Y los gatitos, después de cuarenta días, se convierten en adultos capaces de tener hijos.  
Si tengo a la gata durante un año, **_**¿Cuántos gatos tendré al cabo de un año?  
**_**Esa es la cuestión."**

¡Suerte con el acertijo! Si nadie lo adivina, lo diré en el próximo capítulo.  
No les prometo actualizar muy pronto, porque probablemente no lo haga. Lo siento :C

**¡De pie!**

**¡Saluden!**

**¡**_**Aye**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tehe~**


	6. AVISO

**ATENCION: AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**He decidido pausar este Fanfic. He tenido varios problemas con la trama, los personajes, el guion… En fin, con todo el Fanfic. Incluso se ha desviado un poco de la historia original. Esas y otra razón han provocado que lo pause por el momento.**

**No estoy diciendo que lo cancelo, nada de eso, solo que… Por ahora, no voy a continuarlo. Dejare de escribir por un tiempo, y, cuando finalmente logre "recuperarme", lo continuare. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que no será pronto. Tal vez en dos meses, quizás medio año. O incluso más.**

**Quiero felicitar a "Suaveboligrafo" por resolver el acertijo del capítulo anterior. Felicidades, la respuesta era: 1 gato (Si la gata no tiene pareja, ¿Cómo va a tener más gatos?). Cuando quieras, dime sobre qué quieres tu Fanfic.**

**Les pido que sepan perdonar. Probablemente me dedique a traducir Fanfics, asique este no será mi fin en la pagina. ABSOLUTAMENTE NO. **

**Gracias por haber leído este Fanfic. Espero que seas paciente, y que mi decisión no te moleste demasiado.**

**Hasta algún día.**

**Fecha: 16/05/2014**


End file.
